


海蓝石头冠

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 关于努德内那个头冠的脑洞，当初查资料看到上面的石头是海蓝石，作者的心里瞬间炸开了烟花。这种被认为可以增加佩戴者智识与远见的矿物太适合他了。（但游戏里他戴的是红色石头





	海蓝石头冠

格里诺偶尔会在某些细节上表现出执拗的钻研精神。

比如说他曾经颇费心思地猜想那时还是泽梅尔家佣兵的波勒克兰眼罩下藏着什么秘密，以至于连睡觉都不舍得摘掉。他的奢华优渥生活让他对事物不存过多的留念，就跟大部分挥金如土的人那样喜新厌旧，也让他认为如果一个人对某样东西特别在意，那多半是有特殊的原因。

后来波勒克兰给他上了一课，让他明白并非所有人都有追求奢侈的喜好，也不是所有习惯都有复杂的成因，习惯有时仅仅是习惯。

这个答案让格里诺的好奇心因满足而封存了许久，又在加入苍穹骑士团之后重新燃起劲头。他发现某位法师也有从不离身的物件，看起来平常又不起眼，却如波勒克兰的眼罩那样几乎是长在了脸上。而且那个人是贵族出身，格里诺认为波勒克兰的理论并不适用于他，沉寂多年的探知欲再度蠢蠢欲动。

 

“你说，努德内会不会睡觉的时候也戴着头冠？”几杯酒下肚后，格里诺终于忍不住向好友说出了自己的疑惑。

“想知道的话不如去问问本人？”波勒克兰口中蕴着酒，细细地品了品，随意地提议道。

格里诺闷闷地发出哼声，他觉得波勒克兰绝对是故意的。努德内身上无时不刻笼罩着浓重的生人勿近的气场，团里大部分人平日都跟他素无往来，就算需要治疗也更愿意去敲奥默里克的门，而对努德内的研究室避而远之。泽梅尔家的战争狂宁愿出去砍九十九只安菲瑟龙也不想跟他搭讪。他白了自己的好友一眼：“要问你去问。”

“对人家感兴趣的人又不是我。”波勒克兰摇摇头，见格里诺十分认真的样子，忽然玩味地说，“可惜这里是教皇厅，不是你们泽梅尔伯爵府，不然的话你来个故伎重演，半夜偷偷凑到人家床边去看个仔细岂不是容易？”等舌尖酒味散去些，又补充道，“横竖那位是个法师，即使不慎被惊醒也不会一拳打烂你的脸。”

“你怎么总提这茬？”格里诺十分不满地咕哝着，闷头猛灌了自己几口后忽然有了主意，“大不了去问奥默里克，我看他跟努德内经常在研究室忙活到半夜，说不定一起睡过呢。”

“奥默里克的话，”波勒克兰的脸上笑意中带着嘲弄，“就算知道也不会告诉你的，他最讨厌背后搬弄是非。”望着格里诺写满气恼又无法反驳的脸，琥珀色的单眼忽然眨了眨，凑到好友近前，神秘地说，“我倒是知道个解开秘密的好人选。”

“谁？”格里诺问，见对方笑而不答，不耐烦地催促道，“你倒是说啊！”

“盖里克。”波勒克兰说完便靠了回去，继续品尝着杯中的佳酿。

格里诺只愣了片刻，便不得不承认波勒克兰在这方面的确是个天才，只有些怀疑实际操作起来的可行性：“可他肯吗？”

 

“没问题，就交给我吧。”盖里克笑容灿烂地拍着胸脯保证着，还没等他来得及反应自己是不是太过容易被说服，格里诺与波勒克兰便功成身退消失在了走廊的尽头。

盖里克知道好友每日都会佩戴相同的头冠，却未曾想过这背后是否有什么重要的原因是自己出于关心所应该知道的，他本以为那就跟自己的安妮一样，是自然而然的习惯，因为没有需要更改的理由，所以保持不变。

倒是格里诺提醒了自己应该多关心身边的人，在波勒克兰语气认真地阐述了战友间彼此了解的重要性后，盖里克开始意识到搞清楚那个头冠的来历及作用是十分必要的，说不定它是某种重要的魔法道具，或是牵系着所有者生命的符文载体。总之，不管是出于对同伴的友爱，还是实际作战的需要，都不该忽略它的存在。

现在的问题是，盖里克不知道如何组织语言才是合适的，他知道努德内并不像他表现出的那样难以相处，但他那张总是看不出喜怒的脸，总让人难以确定他是高兴还是不高兴，而他偶尔表现出情绪的时候，又绝对是灾难无误。

盖里克经常在不留神间就莫名其妙成为这种灾难的挑起者和受害者。

比方说前几日，盖里克散步时偶然路过教皇厅的会客室，看见努德内跟在两个男人身后出来，分别时还说了好些话，便好奇地询问那两位客人是谁。努德内回答说是他的哥哥们，语气平淡如常。可当他听到盖里克满脸羡慕地说“有家人来探望可真幸福”时，那双湖绿色的眼睛里仿佛瞬间结了冰，让素来神经大条的盖里克也不免打了个寒颤，搞不清楚自己哪里说错了。

可一想到就连格里诺那个坏脾气的家伙都会去特意关心波勒克兰的事，常年接受总长教育要团结友爱的的自己又怎么甘于人后呢？

只是问个问题而已，不会比打败九十九只变种龙更难的。话虽如此，盖里克还是尽量思考了下措辞。

“请问你睡觉的时候会摘掉头冠吗？”

格里诺给自己的问题怎么想都有些蠢，还可能被误认为窥探隐私。盖里克认为应该换一个更严肃，一听就知道是在关心重要事情的问法。

 

“请问你摘掉头冠后还能使用魔法吗？”

盖里克余音未尽，便看到奥默里克低下头手按着胸口，肩膀微微地抖了抖，又很快像无事发生过般重新抬头在书架上翻找着什么。这位圣职者的存在感实在太低，盖里克进门时压根儿没注意到他在。

努德内听到提问后停下了手里的动作，将手里研磨到半途的灵砂放在桌上，看了看身后浅笑不语的奥默里克，又看了看面前这位眼睛里盈着关心的战士，轻轻地点了下头，简短地回答道：“能。”

“真的可以吗？”盖里克有些不信，追问道，“那为什么从来不见你将它摘下来？”

努德内沉默了片刻，褪下自己的手套，上面沾着些隐隐闪光的粉末。然后他抬起双手放在自己的额侧，在盖里克写满阻拦的目光中将头冠摘下，露出光洁的额头，问：“现在见到了吗？”

“并不会发生什么可怕的事情嘛！”盖里克松了一口气，欣慰地说着。他甚至担心过自己的好友会不会在离开它后变成某种奇怪的妖异，就跟那些忽然撕破长衫长出翅膀的黑魔法师一样。

“你本来以为会发生什么？”努德内语气淡然地问，盖里克的想象力他有所了解，对他的反应并不特别奇怪。

“没、没什么，什么都没有。”盖里克连忙摆手，想到自己曾经做过的那些假设有多么离奇，他认为努德内若是知道，肯定会拜托奥默里克把自己冻成雕像，然后召唤无数的流星把自己砸成粉末。

察觉到盖里克目光躲闪，努德内也没有继续追问的意思，他也没这个时间。盖里克方才进来时，他正跟奥默里克合作研制一种新型的药剂，可以短暂提高使用者的智力，相信需要它的人并不在少数。

思度片刻后，努德内将手里的头冠塞到盖里克的手里，对他说：“喜欢的话就借给你戴下吧，明天再还给我。”

“哎？真的可以吗？”盖里克盯着那道银色的圆弧，缩着手有些不敢接。

“可以。”努德内回答，绿色的眼睛里充满保证。

“我拿着它不会发生什么事情吗？”盖里克翻来覆去地看着，头冠上还有友人残留的体温。

“不会。”努德内摇摇头，轻轻叹了口气说，“这只是个十分普通的头冠。”

“它是什么做的？”盖里克仍不放心地问。

“白银。”努德内回答，看着盖里克将它放在额头上比了比，又说，“它的质地比较软，头围不合适的话可以调整。”

“上面的石头呢？”盖里克问，想确定它不是什么类似邪教宝珠的东西。

“海蓝石。”努德内耐心地回答，“是很寻常的矿物。”

“哪来的？”盖里克实难相信这位智者身上会有什么东西是可以称之为“寻常”的。

“捡的。”努德内边戴手套边说，见盖里克满脸不信，又补充道，“就在我家附近的湖边。”

 

那是很久之前的事情了，苍穹骑士团的以太学家彼时还只是位懵懂的孩童，尚不懂得星辰运行的规律，也不认识多少矿物与草木，倒是好奇心与探知欲早早地呈现出端倪，让他沉迷于欣赏美丽的树叶和收集漂亮石头。

这块石头是他在那时尚未结冻的永恒湖边捡到的，在遍布五颜六色鹅卵石的浅水中，努德内一眼便被它在阳光下熠熠闪耀的光芒刺中了眼睛。他小心翼翼地卷起裤腿，涉着水慢慢靠近那闪光所在的地方，那边的水深让他的行动迟缓又吃力，但他最终还是将它捧到了手心里。

那其实是颗浅灰色的石头，乍眼看去并不特别，还不如被水流打磨圆润的卵石可爱。但在那朴素暗淡的灰色包裹中，自然镶嵌着很小的极易被忽略的一块晶体，在阳光下呈现出几乎透明的淡蓝色，像颗迷失人间的冰冷星子般反射着美丽的光泽。

努德内将它仔细地擦干，放在衣兜里带回家，如童话书中寻觅到至宝的主人公那样欢欣。

此后许多难眠寂寞的夜晚，他都会将这块石头放在手里摩挲把玩。不被寄予厚望的孩子与不起眼的石头，二者之间仿佛天然地存在着某种共鸣，努德内将它握在手里时会觉得莫名心安，就好像虔信者诵经时的念珠那样，将它握在手里随便想着什么事情，便能很快平稳进入梦乡，在满天繁星的注视下睡得安安适适。

直到进入圣恩达利姆神学院学习，努德内在课堂上学会如何辨识矿物，才知道那是块海蓝石原石，以大小和纯度而言都算下乘品，但这并不会减少它流彩的光华，更不会影响拥有者对它爱不释手。

这是努德内离家时所带走的可说唯一的童年纪念。

随着神学院墙上的春藤谢了又发芽，努德内卓绝的天赋也渐渐地显现了出来，获得学院老师的一致称赞。而那颗海蓝石也正是在这时脱离坯座，成为真正的宝石。

为了方便携带，努德内以他那时已经具有的手艺将海蓝石晶体从原石中切割剥离，根据它天然的形状将它打磨成方柱形，镶嵌在自己熔铸的白银头冠上，仿佛是幸运符般，从此几乎没有离身过。

 

“它确实是枚很普通的头冠。”

盖里克在次日将它还给努德内时承认道，被隐去的事实是，这位天真的战士戴着它睡了整晚，发现自己不但没有因此变得聪明，早晨醒来时还头疼欲裂，大脑几乎无法工作。

从消息灵通的波勒克兰那里得知此事的格里诺则沉浸在好奇心被满足的惬意中，在葡萄酒的香气中作出了自己的结论：

“努德内肯定不会戴着它睡觉，只有盖里克那种傻家伙才会这么干。”

波勒克兰自顾自地斟着酒，没有提醒某位大少爷，当初到底是谁最先怀疑那位以聪慧著称的白魔法师就连睡觉都不会摘下头冠的。

2018-12-09


End file.
